magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
C+VG Issue 1
This issue was cover dated November 1981 and priced at 75p. It was released approximately on 16th October 1981 Contents C+VG Issue 1 Contents.jpg Contents/Editorial - 1 page (3) Regulars Next month - 1 page (5) Mailbag - 1 page (17) Competition - 2 pages (18,20) Chess by Max Bramer - 1 page (27) Othello by Tom Napier - 1 page (30) Sounds by David Annal - 1 page (66) The Bugs Comic Strip - 1 page (68) Mainline by Alex Gates - 1 page (73) Practical Programming by Ted Ball - 2 pages (74-75) Adventure by Keith Campbell - 1 page (77) Kit Korner by Keith Mott - 1 page (81) Brainwave - 1 page (83) Graphics by Gary Marshall - 1 page (85) Down to Basic by Moira Norrie - 2 pages (86-87) Software Glossary - 1⅓ pages (97-98) Games News Battle of the Prehistoric Giants: Dino Wars by Tandy for the TRS-80 CoCo - (24) Towering Inferno: by Sharpsoft for the Sharp MZ-80k - (24) Eat or be Eaten: Super Glooper by Supersoft for the PET - (24) Peril on the Seabed: Seawolf/Trap/Bounce-Out by Creative Software for the VIC-20 - (25) Go for Real Gold: Gold Rush by Mr Micro Ltd for the VIC-20 - (25) Finger on the Button: Polaris by Tandy for the TRS-80 - (25) Death Among the Stars: Starmines by Softape for the Apple II - (25) Chess on the Cheap: Acetronic Electronic Chess - (25) Minefield: Minefield/Snake/Awari by Program Power for the Atom - (26) The Opposite of Life: Death by Leisure Genius for the Apple II - (26) Two-in-One Space Trial: Meteorites by Supersoft for the PET - (26) Executive Chess: Chess Challenger - (26) Reviews Video Screens Space Monster - Space Monster by Philips for the Philips G7000 - (70) Wimbledon Without Tantrums - Tennis & Boxing by Activision for the Atari 2600 - (70) Aliens In Your Sights - Space Battle & Golf for the Voltmace Database - (70) Stone Sling - Stone Sling by Philips for the Philips G7000 - (71) For Pinball Wizards - Super Knockout & Shooting Gallery by Acetronic for the Acetronic MPU1000 - (71) Asteroids - Asteroids by Atari for the Atari 2600 - (71) Close Encounters of a Hazardous Kind - Astrosmash & Bowling by Mattel for the Intellivision - (71) Arcade Action Beat the Machine - Tips, flaws and street slang for the Pac-Man arcade by Namco - (28) Sea-Space Mission - Cosmic Avenger by Universal - (28) Join the Space Pilot Elite - Omega Race by Midway - (29) The Fantasy Generation -''' Wizard of Wor by Midway - (29) Return of the Mekon -''' '''Space Fury by Sega - (29) Features Christmas Parade - A look at the many new electronic toys available for Christmas. - 2 pages (78-79) : Featuring:- Super Simon, Earth Invaders, Supersonic Mastermind, Starbird Avenger & Starbird Intruder, Game and Watch, Microvision, Hand-held Space Invaders. Game of the Year -1 page (65) Type-Ins The Invaders for the Nascom - 4 pages (32-35) Supernim for the Apple II - 4 pages (36-37,39,41) Rainbow Passage for the VIC-20 - 3 pages (42-43,45) Nibblers for the PET - 3 pages (46-47,49) Tarot for the TRS-80 - 4 pages (50-53) City Bomb for the ZX-80 or ZX-81 - 2 pages (54-55) Trench for the Atari 400/800 - 3 pages (57-59) Dodgems for the Acorn Atom - 2 pages (60-61) Musical Hangman for the Sharp MZ-80k - 3 pages (62-64) Adverts '''Games *'BudgeCo' - Raster Blaster - page 2 *'Video Software' - Force Field, Space Race, Football-League, Test Match, Stock Market - page 6 *'Molimerx' - Shuttle - page 8 *'Molimerx' - The Golden Baton - page 9 *'Bug-Byte' - Labyrinth, Backgammon, Last Run, Rhino/Wiggle, Atom Invaders, Pinball, Star Trek, Atom Breakout, Fruit Machine, UFO Bomber, Lunar Lander, Golf, Program Pack 1, Program Pack 2, Program Pack 3, Program Pack 4 - page 10 *'Program Power' - Astrobirds, Lunar Lander, Invader Force, 3D Asteroids, Alien Maze, Space Storm, Star Trek, Demon Dungeon, Dambusters, Labyrinth / Slot Racer, Territory / Aztec, Super Racetrack / Trang, Invasion Earth, Galaxian Attack, Keys of Kraal, Serpent - page 11 *'Tangerine Users Group' - Asteroids, Shuttle Lander, Dive Bomber, Space Invasion, Space Fighter, Scrabble, Demolition, Nim, Pack 1, Pack 4 - page 14 *'Kansas City Systems' - Arcade Scramble - page 19 *'Sinclair Research' - Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 1 & Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 4 - page 21 *'Supersoft' - Super Glooper & Meteorites - page 56 *'Sharpsoft' - Asteroids, Alderbaran, Election 1984, Towering Inferno, Escape from Colditz - page 67 *'Macronics' - 1k Space Invaders & 1k Breakout - page 72 *'Hewson Consultants' - Mini Space Intruders, Space Intruders, Planet Lander - page 76 *'Leisure Genius' - Explosion, Death, Worms - page 76 *'Team 4' - Invaders / Hedgehog, Las Vegas #1, Trek '81, Battlechess, Starshoot - Acey Ducey - Jupiter Lander, 3D Micromaze, Rat Trap, Lunar Lander / 3D Maze / Dominoes - page 84 *'DK'Tronics' - Deflex, 3D/3D Labyrinth - page 96 *'Control Technology' - Pack 16/1, Pack 16/2, Tape Book 50 - page 96 Magazines *MicroComputer Printout - page 15 *Educational Computing - page 82 Other *Adda Computers - page 4 *Microage Electronics; Silicon Centre - page 6 *Silica Shop - Page 7 *Newnes Technical Books - Page 10 *Midwich Computer Company; Twickenham Computer Centre Ltd; Voltmace Ltd - Page 12 *Maplin Electronic Systems - Page 13 *The Computer Shack - Page 14 *MicroStyle - Page 16 *Tempus - Page 19 *Sinclair Research - Pages 22-23 Analysis Other Credits Assistant Editor :Elspeth Joiner Editorial Assistant :Susan Cameron Art Director :Paul Flint Design :Linda Freeman, Chris Kapolka, Mike Butts Illustrator :Gary Scrace Publisher :Tom Moloney In House Contributors :Bill Scolding, Chris Winch, Brian Cookman Other Contributors :David Annal, Ted Ball, Max Bramer, Keith Campbell, Alex Gates, Gary Marshall, Keith Mott, Tom Napier, Moira Norrie Issues Index C+VG Issue 001 C+VG Issue 001 C+VG Issue 001 C+VG Issue 001 C+VG Issue 001 C+VG Issue 001 C+VG Issue 001 C+VG Issue 001 C+VG Issue 001 C+VG Issue 001 C+VG Issue 001 C+VG Issue 001 Category:Magazines released in 1981 Category:EMAP Issues Category:Magazines cover-dated 1981